


Waffles

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: :/ evan has a daddy kink again, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, bad food pairings with a happy ending, not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Requested by anon. Sometimes Evan gets caught up in the moment.





	Waffles

**Author's Note:**

> We weren’t really sure how anon wanted this but here’s the prompt they gave us:   
> “little evan maybe stuck in the headspace after sex? morning after and hes still a cutie baby?”

The sunlight coming in from the dormer windows and the sound of birds calling to each other outside woke Evan up. His eyes cracked a sliver, letting the light in. He looked over to the other side of the bed, where Jared was lying peacefully. Upon further observation, though, as Evan sat up, he realized Jared wasn’t asleep, but on his phone.

Jared hadn't been able to sleep, despite his best efforts. He gave up trying when 5am rolled around, instead deciding to just play around on his phone until it was time to get up. He didn't notice Evan wake up, too absorbed in his Instagram feed.

Evan didn’t like that Jared didn’t acknowledge him. He grunted and poked Jared’s arm. 

Jared hummed in acknowledgement, glancing over at Evan. “Mornin’,” he smiled.

Evan laughed a little. “Hi,” he greeted, grinning at the attention. 

Jared clicked his phone off, dropping it blindly onto the bed as he rolled over to face Evan properly. “Fancy seeing you here. Come here often?”

Evan tilted his head. “‘Course I do.”

Jared chuckled, kissing Evan’s forehead softly. 

“Breakfast?” Evan posed, still smiling. 

Jared nodded, running his fingers through Evan's bed mussed hair. “What do you wanna eat?”

Evan easily leaned up into Jared's touch. “Waffle?”

Jared smiled, stealing a kiss. “'kay.” 

Evan nearly melted from the kiss. “And mac and cheese?” he added slowly. 

Jared chuckled. “For breakfast?”

“Please, daddy?”

Jared hummed. “A bit early for that, bud.”

“Huh?” Evan looked confused. 

Jared blinked. “Huh?” he repeated.

“Too early?” Evan asked sadly. 

“For a daddy kink,” Jared shrugged. “Generally leads to freaky kink sex, which just happened no less than six hours ago.”

“But daddy,” Evan complained. He didn't understand. 

Jared's eyebrows furrowed. “Ev?”

“Hm?”

“Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m hungry…”

Jared frowned slightly. “Sweetie, seriously, are you feeling good?” He sat up, pulling Evan up and into his lap.

Evan curled up instantly, cuddling into Jared's touch. “Uh huh.”

Jared held him close, still worried. “You were just saying that stuff to be funny, right? Or like, super early morning horny?”

“Huh?” Evan said again. Then he smiled. “I love you, daddy.”

Jared blinked. “Evan, you know– I–” Was he stuck in his headspace still? Even after all night? Oh god. “Evan,” he frowned, squeezing him in a hug. “I love you too, but you're confusing me.”

“Oh,” Evan said mindlessly. “Sorry.” He was just enjoying the warm embrace. 

Jared bit his lip in thought as he pressed a kiss to Evan's forehead. He would go back to normal eventually, right? Jared could just wait it out, surely! Just act like everything was normal. “Breakfast, yeah?”

“Mac and cheese!” Evan offered, excited. 

Jared laughed a bit. “What happened to waffles?”

“Mac and cheese waffles!”

“Is that a thing?”

“Yeah!”

Jared shrugged, gently setting Evan to the side as he crawled out of bed.

Evan pouted. “Stay.”

Jared chuckled, pressing a kiss to Evan's cheek. “I have to make breakfast, remember?”

“I can help!”

Jared pressed a kiss to Evan's other cheek. “Okay, sure.”

Evan climbed down from the bed. “I can lick the spoon.”

Jared smiled, leading him out of the bedroom. “If you want.”

Evan was latched to Jared’s hip instantly. “Daddy?” 

Jared gulped shuddering a bit. “Yeah, sweetie?”

“I love you!”

Jared softened, stealing a kiss. “I love you too, Ev.”

Evan grinned, but didn’t say anything else. 

Jared lead him to the kitchen, sitting him down on a barstool as he got to work gathering all of the necessary items.

Evan sighed after a while. “I’m hungry.”

Jared quirked an eyebrow, glancing at Evan as he mixed the batter. “I'm making food right now, babe.”

“Okay!”

Jared rolled his eyes. “Chocolate chips? In the waffles?”

“ _Yes_.”

Jared smiled. “Go get 'em then.”

Evan grinned and hopped off the stool, burrowing himself in the pantry in search of chocolate chips.

“Don't knock anything over! Last time you dropped a box on your head and cried.”

Evan just grunted. He could be clumsy sometimes, that wasn’t his fault. He finally found the jar of chocolate chips and produced it. “Ha!” He held it out to Jared. 

Jared grinned at him, nodding. “Nice job. Bring it over here.”

Evan kept his arm outstretched as he padded across the tile floor. He pushed the jar into Jared’s hand. 

Jared took it, ruffling Evan's hair and kissing his cheek. “Thank you.”

Evan grinned and sat back up on his stool. 

Jared hummed softly as he worked. “Did you sleep okay, honey?”

“Uh huh!” Evan said happily. 

“Any dreams?”

“I guess,” Evan muttered. 

Jared glance over at him. “What about?”

“Daddy,” Evan said, like he was remembering as he spoke. “And me!”

Jared gulped. “Oh? What happened?”

“Daddy kissed me and I fell asleep with you!” Evan was beaming, but it faltered. “I kinda hurt.”

Jared winced. “Ah. That. Are you sore?”

It took Evan a while to answer. “Uh huh.”

Jared leaned over to kiss Evan's forehead. “It's because of what we did last night, remember?”

“H-Hugging?”

“Bit more than that, Ev.”

“Oh!” He giggled. “Sex.”

“Yeah, Ev,” Jared laughed. “That.”

“Hurts,” Evan complained, a smile still on his face. 

“Sorry,” Jared frowned. “Any way I can make you feel better?”

“Waffle?” 

Jared laughed, pouring some batter into their Waffle maker. “I should've guessed.”

Evan shrugged unashamedly, fiddling with his shirt. Then, he sneezed. 

Jared cooed softly. “Aw, bless you. Hey, why don't you go get washed up while I finish up the cooking, yeah?”

Evan sniffled and nodded, getting off the stool again and shuffling into the bathroom next to the kitchen. 

Jared smiled to himself as he cooked, setting the water on to boil for the macaroni.

Evan washed his hands twice. He gulped as he returned slowly to the kitchen, stopping behind Jared and wrapping his arms around him. 

Jared glanced back at him, eyes soft. “Hey, sweetie,” he greeted.

“Jared?” Evan said quietly. 

“Hm?”

“Uh, I don’t think you should put macaroni on waffles.”

Jared straightened up, spinning around in Evan's arms. “Evan!”

Evan offered a tired smile. “Hi.”

“Are you okay?! What was that?!”

“Last night was…” Evan hugged him tighter. “Really good.”

Jared frowned a bit. “Yeah? Is that what caused it?”

Evan shrugged. “I dunno. I don’t care. I just don’t want macaroni on my waffle.”

“Do you still want the macaroni? Separate from the Waffle?”

“Honestly, yeah, I really do.”

Jared pulled Evan down into a slow kiss. “I missed you.”

“I didn’t go anywhere, J.” Evan rubbed a thumb over Jared’s cheekbone. 

Jared shrugged. “I know.” He held him close. “I missed you having a reasonable taste in breakfast foods.

“Your fault. You went hard last night.” Evan chuckled. 

Jared laughed, a faux pout on his face. “How did getting fucked make you want cheesy macaroni waffles?”

“You just had me thinking I could do whatever I wanted if I got permission.” Evan kissed Jared’s hairline. 

Jared laughed. “You say that like it wasn't the case.”

“Was it not?”

“It was.”

“Well, damn.”

Jared reluctantly pulling away as the waffle maker beeped. “What a morning.”

Evan nodded. “I know. Sorry about that.”

Jared stole a quick kiss. “Love you.”

“Love you more,” Evan argued, smiling. 

Jared grinned, putting the waffle off to the side. “Can you get the macaroni going? I think the water is boiling?”

“Oh, right.” Evan walked over to start on it. He’d learned a lot about cooking during his time with Jared, and by that, he’d learned how to make mac and cheese. 

Jared put another waffle on to cook, shuffling over to hop up onto the counter beside the stove. “Hi.”

Evan pushed the boiling water aside. “Hey,” he greeted sweetly. 

Jared grinned, leaning back and kicking his feet in an attempt to look casual. “Fancy seeing you here?”

“Touché, you come here often?” Evan kissed Jared’s nose. 

“On special occasions,” Jared joked, dipping down to kiss Evan's forehead in return.

“Such as?” Evan chuckled and kissed Jared’s jawbone. 

“Morning after breakfast with my boyfriend?” His hand snaked up to tangle in Evan's hair, brushing through it with his fingers.

Evan leaned into Jared’s touch. “That is pretty special.”

Jared leaned back on his other hand. “I'd say s– Ow!” He had accidentally touched the hot stove. 

Evan gasped. “Are you okay?!” He grabbed Jared’s hand to inspect it. 

Jared grimaced. “Ow. Don't touch hot stoves.”

“Babe, you burned yourself,” Evan said sadly. 

Jared pouted at his burnt hand. “I did.”

“I’m so sorry.” Evan felt his eyes watering. 

Jared jolted. “Sorry? What, why are you sorry? You didn't burn me?”

“I left the stove on,” Evan explained. 

Jared shook his head. “Stove needs to be on. Food's not done.”

“It should be done.”

“I was making it first, Ev. My fault for not looking, anyway. I'm fine.”

“Are you? I worry.”

“Babe, I'm fine, I swear.” Jared smiled, stealing a sweet kiss.

“Sorry,” Evan muttered. “Paranoid.”

Jared hopped off the counter when the waffle maker beeped once again. “It's not your fault, buddy.”

Evan smiled apologetically anyway. “Let’s have breakfast, please?”

Jared nodded. “Go sit, I’ll fix the plates. Kiss first, though. I demand payment for my labor.”

Evan rolled his eyes and kissed him. “Cutie.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “You're one to talk. Go sit down now!” Jared really loved Evan.


End file.
